Passing Graces
by Serene Cullen
Summary: A letter leads to a new way of life for Lily Potter and Severus Snape and even little Harry. The Second one is the real story the first is more of a prologue LilyXSnape
1. Chapter 1

Passing Graces

Dear Severus,

I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you, I am now also aware that I stole the woman you loved too. I'm sorry that I was mean to you, but right now I need this of you, tonight Voldemort plans on killing me, and who ever is with me. I can't bear to watch Lily and Harry die because I was marked for death, she'll resist but I've sent her to you, Remus and Sirius are bringing her and Harry to you. You will of course have access to our account; you may do whatever you wish with the money. Lily will be free again, and if you win her heart fairly I will concede forever that she is yours. You don't know how much this favor means to me; please don't think of Harry as a burden either, if it is at all possible treat him like your own. I don't know if this will help or not but, he has Lily's eyes. Take care of them both for me Severus; I know you're strong enough. Thank you.

James Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Passing Graces

I arrived on Severus's doorstep at ten before midnight, I wore a dark purple floor length cloak, with the hood up, I held Harry close to me to shield him from the rain. Remus on my left and Sirius on my right to make sure I didn't run. James had done this to me, sent me away from him. I could still feel the tears streaking down my face, Severus opened his door and stared down at me blankly, I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad, he just looked indifferent. I looked up at him and glared, I knew I didn't want to be here, I wanted Harry here, Harry to be safe, but I wanted to be with James. Remus and Sirius left now that Severus was with me.

Down the street I could here a noise, a swishing, it was an apparation, but I couldn't see it, it was pitch black, in being honest if I had needed to choose which was blacker, the night sky or the smoke, I would say the smoke. It landed at the house across the street I saw the dark lord, he who must not be named, he stared at me for no more than a minute then smiled evilly. He brought his hand to the light and I saw blood, I knew it was James' blood. Tears of anger grew in my eyes and I screamed at him, I went to run but Severus grabbed my arm, I wasn't expecting it and my arms dropped Harry. Severus pulled me inside and closed the doors, "HARRY" I screamed as loud as I could "let me out, my baby, my baby Severus Harry's out there."

I looked at Severus and tried to throw the doors open, his hands were locked onto them though, keeping them firmly closed. I looked out the window and saw that Voldemort had moved across the street, he was standing over Harry and the tip of his wand was green, I recognized it as the killing curse, I instantly recited the old magic that my grandma had taught me from her mother. As he touched Harry a white light burst between them, it lasted for only thirty seconds and when it faded only Harry was there, I thought I saw a small column of black smoke leave but I couldn't be sure. I ran to the door and pushed Severus away, I scooped Harry up in my arms, crying I slid onto the front porch. I cradled him close to my body for five minutes, before Severus came out and helped me up. He took me inside and I saw that he had started a fire, I sat next to the fire holding Harry, I rocked him lightly, Severus came up next to me, and he took my cloak off and hung it up somewhere.

It had been a week since James' death, I hadn't taken my ring off, but I hadn't stopped doing what I needed to either. I didn't have the luxury of being able to just quit one day because things were too hard. I had a baby who needed me and who needed me to work. I went to my job every day religiously then came home, made dinner for Severus and myself then fed Harry, bathed him and put him to sleep. During the day Severus looked after him, because Severus worked from home. Harry has an oddly shaped scar from that night a week ago, it looks like a lightning bolt.

It was finally Saturday and I couldn't wait to relax with Harry for awhile, by noon we had already played a lot of board games. Severus hadn't played with us because he was out on a work meeting. I was making Harry a grilled cheese sandwich when the door opened "welcome home Severus" I called through.

I heard him sigh and grumbled "hello Lily, still running about I see." I smiled at him, that was his thing, he pretended not to like me and I pretended not to like him, it was our social contract if you would.

"Would you like anything to eat Severus? Harry is having grilled cheese and apple sauce."

"Just throw something together quickly Lily I'm starving."

"Okey-dokey Severus" I made another sandwich quickly and set it in front of Severus, he started eating immediately. "Harry come in here lunch is ready" Harry teetered in and smiled up at me, he turned and held his arms up to Severus "aw how cute he wants you to pick him up Severus."

Severus looked down at him and went back to eating "up" Harry said.

I giggled with joy "it's his first word" I clapped happily.

"Up daddy" everything froze, I looked in horror at Harry and Severus began to choke on the bite of sandwich he had taken. I paced around not knowing what to do, Severus finally dislodged the sandwich from his windpipe and was gasping for air now.

Harry frowned and wobbled over to me "up mommy" I picked him up without even thinking and sat him in his high chair, he started happily gnawing away at his sandwich.

After I had put Harry to sleep I went up to Severus's room, I knocked lightly at the door "come in" I did as asked and wandered into his bedroom I sat on the end of the bed and looked over to where he was laying on the left side.

"I was thinking that maybe" I ran my hand through my long hair frustrated "maybe we could raise Harry as your child, like" I felt tears in my eyes "like he was ours" _like James never existed_ my mind corrected for me.

"Fine but then you'll both have to change your last names to Snape instead of Potter." I froze I hadn't realized that, I nodded in the dark and went to leave the room. "Lily" Severus called out quietly to the darkness.

I turned back "yes."

"I'm sorry about what happened to James that night, but I'm glad you were ok." His words brought more tears to my eyes.

"Me too" and before he could figure out which one I was answering I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I walked to the bathroom and washed off my light make up. I went back up to the room I shared with Harry and fell asleep.

I woke up and Severus took Harry and I to a name place, it turns out that to change my name I had to get married to Severus, they did however change Harry's and Severus and I set up a legal ceremony of marriage. It was set for two months from now.

When we got home I decided Harry needed new clothes because his other ones were getting too small. I put him in the stroller "Severus do you want to come shopping with us?"

He came down the stairs in his normal black attire "fine, but I'm driving."

I frowned "the store is only about a block away, lets just walk." Severus gave in after a moment of thought and we walked to the store together.

Two months later I stood in the back room dressed in white. I was staring at my ring from James, I slid it off and slipped it into my bra, I wanted to keep it close to my heart, where James still was. Under my white dress I wore black panties and a black bra, an unseen mourning for my late husband. I walked up to the alter with Severus waiting for me.

The priest turned to me, I looked at him in the eye and muttered "I do" at that moment I felt part of me die, and it went to the grave with James, for him to hold forever, a part of me that would forever lie with the love of my life.

I smiled and ran inside to see Harry and Severus I hugged my husband tightly "Severus" I said in between the kisses he stole "Harry got his letter for Hogwarts."

He smiled at me kissing me with more passion "he isn't allowed to fail potions" Severus said as he went with me to go tell Harry about how his life was going to change.


End file.
